March 19
1920 Cortland Democrat- From Cortland County And Neighbors The All-Syracuse basketball team were defeated in Cortland Thursday evening last by the Sodality team by 14 to 9. Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Plays Beechnuts Saturday The Beechnut Five of Canajoharie will be the opponents for the All-Syracuse basketball team at the State Armory Saturday night. This is the second time these teams have clashed the local boys winning by a three-point margin in the first contest. Jack Nolls, one of the best centers in the state, will be in the lineup of the visitors. Syracuse Herald- Beechnut Team After Revenge Canajoharie Quint, Defeated Here Early In Season, to play Locals Jack Nolls, captain and manager of the Mohawk team of the New York State Basketball League, will be in charge of the Beechnut team of Canajoharie when it takes the court tomorrow evening at the Armory against the All-Syracuse forces. Nolls is leading the state league in scoring and is also making an enviable showing in the Penn State League, where he is playing two games a week. Nolls for weeks has been playing basketball six nights a week and is regarded as one of the best, if not the best, of the many athletes in professional basketball. The lineup of the Beechnut team tomorrow night will likely consist of Dowd and Alberding as forwards, Nolls center, Murnane and Sullivan guards. Schuler is listed as a member of the Beechnut team, but he is a player of the Utica State League club, which is scheduled for a league contest tomorrow night and there is little chance of his appearance here. Murphyof Rochester is also listed with the team as liable to play, but his own team is playing at Rochester and that makes his appearance a matter of doubt. But with Dowd, Alberding, Nolls, Murnane and Sullivan in the game the Beechnuts will present the strongest lineup that has been seen here this season. The team was beaten by Syracuse early in the season by a 20 to 17 score and is out for revenge at this time. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Try For Comeback After 66-64 Loss Royals Win Heartbreaker In Overtime; Foul On Nelmark Having lost a heart-breaker to the Royals last night in Rochester, 66 to 64, in overtime, the Syracuse Nationals tonight make a home court bid to even the tables in the post-season National Basketball playoff brush with the league leaders. If Jerry Rizzo, forward and acting coach, can bring his fellow players back to their humor of last night, they can turn the trick and even the series tonight, but Rizzo has a real job on his hands in arousing spirit. The Nats made a real fight of it last night, and fate stepped in to foil them at every turn. Coming home, the Syracuse players were in decidedly low spirits, and instead of planning for revenge tonight, when a capacity throng will turn out at the Armory, they were inclined to moan about the events of last night. Late afternoon and early evening may find their spirit changing to one that demands revenge. Toss out the complaint about the clock causing Syracuse to be deprived of victory by a basket scored in the last fraction of the regulation second half. Rochester’s management has been “sloppy” in the clock operation and deserved the confusion that followed. The Rochester clock starts at 3 seconds before the even minute and with a 10-minute quarter being played, the clock ends time at 3 seconds before the final minute is reached. With the score tied at 50-all, and the clock having reached that final three second mark, Johnny Chaney batted the ball into the basket after a missed shot by Rizzo. Rizzo had shot in time, Chaney batted the ball too late. Syracuse, looking up to see the clock stopped at three seconds, naturally kicked. The clock situation hadn’t been explained in advance. But the clock was put in operation again and the test proved it is a special “three second” argument producing clock, and nothing else but, as now operated. The blow that really killed the Nats chances came just before the three second clock made its presence felt. Syracuse was leading 61-60 and Bob Davies had the ball. Nelmark of Syracuse moved close and there was contact. Nelmark actually “stole” the ball, “Spike” Garnish, referee, and a good one, called a hacking foul on Nelmark and further ruled it was a particularly rough hack and entitled Davies to two shots. He made both, tied the score, and set the stage for the clock to do its stuff. Questioned after the game, Nelmark explained the play exactly as this reporter had seen it. Garnish, however, saw it as hacking, and Garnish “calls them as he sees them.” He’s the league’s best official and it is folly to argue about it but his call, right or wrong, was the “works.” The clock incident was nothing but carelessness on the part of Rochester’s management. It could have had an accurate clock. During the overtime period Al Negretti tossed in a basket to put Rochester ahead 63 to 63 only to have Nelmark tie it up again at 63 all. Dolly King and Mike Novak traded foul shots after which for two minutes neither team could score. During these two minutes Rizzo, Nelmark, Novak and Chaney all missed shots for Syracuse while Cervi, Davies and Holzmann failed to connect for the Royals. Rochester gained possessions with one minute to play and started freezing tactics which finally wound up with Cervi cutting for the basket in the final 15 seconds aided by a nice play on the part of Fuzzy Levane and sinking the shot which gave Rochester victory. Prior to the extra period Syracuse held a 59 to 53 lead with about three minutes to play, but made the mistake of slowing play down in an effort to protect the lead. Negretti cut under the Syracuse basket and took a pass from Davies, who had stolen the ball (and that time it was not hacking), to reduce the Royal deficit to four. Al Cervi then fouled Rizzo who missed the shot, and Davies came through for a Rochester bucket on a set shot making the count 59 to 57. Cervi then knotted the count at 59 all but Johnny Gee put Syracuse ahead, 61 to 59, with only 20 seconds to play. Davies took the ball and cut down the court and just as he passed the center line came into his play with Nelmark. Spike Garnish, calling it a deliberate foul, awarded Davies two shots and he sank them both, never touching the rim with either shot, to send the game into overtime. Syracuse outscored the Royals from the floor 27 to 25 but Rochester made good on 16 foul shots while Syracuse converted only 10 of 18 attempts. Cervi topped the game’s scorers with 20 points with Rizzo leading Syracuse with 17. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (1-0-2), Rizzo, g (7-3-17), Novak, c (6-3-15), Sharkey, g (4-3-11), Nugent (2-0-4), Gee (1-0-2), Nelmark, f (6-1-13) TOTALS (27-10-64). ROCHESTER: Davies, f (4-3-11), Cervi, f (7-6-20), Glamack, c (3-3-9), Negretti (2-0-4), Holzmann, g (4-1-9), Levane, g (5-2-12), King (0-1-1) TOTALS (25-16-66). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 19 Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Gee Category:Levane Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey